


You Mocha Me Crazy

by catsinouterspace



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cafe AU, Coffee Shops, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsinouterspace/pseuds/catsinouterspace
Summary: Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto as the blond handed him his coffee, his number very obviously scrawled across it, a set of whiskers posing as his signature.





	You Mocha Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloversome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloversome/gifts).

> Hope you enjoy!!

“Ouch!” Naruto exclaimed, jerking away from Sakura, the pink haired woman having nearly caused him to spill the coffee he was making with a swift elbow to the side.

“Look at him,” Sakura nodded her head towards a man who had just entered the cafe, head tilted upwards as he read the items available off the chalk board that hung above their work station.

Naruto rolled his eyes, “Cappuccino, half strength, for Yuuta!” He called out. The man Sakura was now unabashedly staring at had the weirdest hair Naruto had ever seen, he was sporting a classical emo fringe but the back of his head had neatly spiked hair, _surely _he hadn’t done that on purpose.

“The doughnuts are our speciality.” Sakura leaned forward on the counter, her face nearly as pink as her hair.

The customer looked down from the black board, “Oh, I just want a coffee.”

_Awful lot of time spent staring at the menu for a coffee. _Naruto thought, but busied himself shooting out a jet of hot water from the coffee machine’s tray so as the man’s coffee wouldn’t taste burnt.

“I’ll have a mocha, almond milk, five shots, hazelnut syrup.”

Naruto raised his eyebrows briefly at the coffee combination and sheer amount of caffeine the man was requesting, but hey it wasn’t his job to consider the health consequences of a caffeine overdose.

“And your name for the order?” Sakura asked.

“Sasuke.”

“Oh, that’s such a beautiful name.” She sighed.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

“It kind of sounds like mine. Sakura.” She introduced herself. “Sakura and Sasuke.” She said testing out the words. “They sound nice together don’t you think?”

“No.” Sasuke responded dully, handing over his card.

Naruto covered his mouth to stifle the snort that escaped his lips. Sakura shot him a glare as Sasuke shuffled over to the coffee pick up area allowing the next customer to take his place.

Naruto placed the cap on top of the coffee and was about to call out Sasuke’s name when Sakura grabbed it from him, “Give it here!”

She grabbed a pen from beside the till and wrote her number on it, followed by a hyphen and an S, before walking over to the side to call out Sasuke’s name.

Naruto sighed, taking her place at the till to type up the next customer’s order.

* * *

Naruto yelped as Ino stamped on his foot to grab his attention, luckily the coffee cup he was holding was empty and cardboard because it fell to the ground.

Ino, however, seemed unconcerned about the possible damage that she could have caused to the cafe floor, or any caused to Naruto, because she was staring at the man who had just walked in.

Naruto had just one thought, his hair was the exact same as yesterday so he _had _to be doing that on purpose.

“He’s _gorgeous_.” 

Naruto busied himself making the coffee he’d been about to before being interrupted. Sure apart from the hair the man was quite striking, but _still. _

Ino tightened her ponytail and stepped towards the register a cheery smile on her face, “What can I get for you?”

Sasuke repeated his absurd coffee order. Naruto began loading the grinded coffee beans into the machine wondering if he should leave some sort of pamphlet on caffeine addiction out when he poured the fifth shot into the mug before grabbing the almond milk.

“Be careful not to burn the milk! Almond has a lower boiling rate than dairy.” Ino said watching him carefully rather than attending to the next customer.

“I know,” Naruto rolled his eyes.

Ino shrugged, “Just don’t want you to ruin my chances with shit coffee.”

“You know Sakura gave her number to him yesterday?”

Ino’s face darkened for half a moment, before she let out a bark of laughter, “She thinks she stands a chance with _him?” _

Naruto ignored her, grabbing the hazelnut syrup, he really didn’t see the big fuss about the customer who was right now staring blankly a wall, looking as though he was in another world.

“Sasuke?” He called as he put the cap on the coffee.

Ino grabbed the coffee off him, scribbling her number across it before handing it over to him.

Sasuke didn’t look impressed, taking the cup without so much as a thanks.

* * *

“Hey,” Sakura elbowed him, Naruto realising he really need to talk to his co-workers about recognising their own strength, as he rubbed at his side. 

“What?”

“It’s your turn.”

“What do you mean?”

Sakura nodded towards the now familiar black haired man who had joined the line.

“Wait I thought you and Ino were after him?”

Sakura shrugged, “He didn’t text either of us back,” She hesitated for a moment, “Besides…” She trailed off.

Naruto’s eyes widened, “_Please _tell me you guys are back together.” It had been exhausting dealing with working with the two of them post break up, and scheduling shifts so they didn’t have to be in the same building as each other.

Sakura just shrugged again, “We’ll see.”

“Still don’t see why that means I have to give him my number.” After all the guy hadn’t done anything to endear Naruto to him, just because he’s stupid hair actually looked kind of cool at the right angle, and the fact that he didn’t seem to know how to button up a shirt properly was kind of hot.

“Ino and I have so now you have to.”

Naruto narrowed his eyes, it wasn’t a usual occurrence that _he _was the one trying to find logic in someone else’s statement. “Fine.” Naruto said, after all given their current streak he didn’t think much would come of it.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto as the blond handed him his coffee as soon as he ordered it, having made it before the man had made it to the counter, his number very obviously scrawled across it, a set of whiskers posing as his signature.

* * *

Naruto flopped onto his bed, despite having showered he _still _smelt like coffee. There were worse things to smell like he supposed.

He grabbed his phone absent mindedly scrolling through facebook, he heart reacted Ino and Sakura’s changed relationship status.

Naruto’s phone buzzed in his hand alerting him to a new text, he switched apps.

_hey._

Three little bubbles appeared waving up and down.

_this is sasuke._

** _Naruto_ ** _: Hey!!! Wasn’t expecting you to text me!_

Naruto added him to his contacts, flicking over to his other screen he sent Sakura an update on the situation

** _Naruto_ ** _: HE TEXTED ME???!!!]_

His phone vibrated again and he clicked on the notification.

** _Sasuke_ ** _: you make good coffee._

** _Naruto_ ** _: Glad I manage to make your concoction drinkable ;)_

** _Naruto_ ** _: But seriously do you have a caffeine addiction?_

** _Naruto_ ** _: I’m sure you can get help._

** _Naruto_ ** _: Somewhere._

** _Naruto_ ** _: Probably._

** _Sasuke_ ** _: something has to wake me up in the morning._

** _Naruto_ ** _: You come in at like midday?_

** _Sasuke_ ** _: as i said, morning._

Naruto snorted, he probably spent the better part of an hour before that putting the ridiculous spikes in his hair.

** _Sasuke: _ ** _so can you ask a barista out on a coffee date._

** _Naruto: _ ** _No_

He flipped to google maps and typed in the name of his favourite place in the whole world, screenshotting the image he sent it through to Sasuke.

** _Naruto: _ ** _Meet me there at seven?_

** _Sasuke: _ ** _see you then._

Naruto clicked the side button of his phone, resting it on his chest, he let out a delighted squeak. Okay so he wasn’t technically sure he was actually _into _the man but the promise of a chance to get to know him better was exciting.

His phone buzzed again.

**_Sakura: _**OMG!!!

**_Sakura: _**ASK HIM ON A DATE!!!

**_Sakura: _**AND NOT TO ICHIRAKUS

**_Naruto: _**Too late!!

* * *

Naruto arrived early to Ichiraku’s.

Teuchi raised his eyebrows at his favourite customer, “You look nice tonight.”

Naruto ran his hand subconsciously through his hair, he wasn’t dressed any different to usual, in his customary bright orange attire, the only difference was that he’d washed his hair. “Hey! My hair isn’t that bad!” He complained.

“Of course not!” Teuchi smiled at him fondly, “So would you like to order something, or are you waiting on someone?” He smirked suggestively at the end of the sentence.

In some ways Teuchi was one of the closest things Naruto had to family, and the man could read him like a book. “Waiting on someone. 

Teuchi’s face wore a broad grin, “Oh wait a second.” He ran off into the kitchen, reappearing with a candle which he plonked on the bench where Naruto sat.

Naruto snorted, “Thank you, Teuchi.”

“Good luck!” Teuchi told him, before moving on to tend to another customer.

The bell hanging above the door jingled and Naruto whipped around to see Sasuke enter, the man quickly spotted Naruto, not particularly hard considering the colour of his attire.

He sat on the seat next to Naruto, glancing down at the candle flickering between them and then along the rest of the completely-candleless bench, “Nice touch.” He remarked.

Naruto grinned at him, any trace of sarcasm going over his head, “The ramen here is the best! I bet you’ve never tasted anything nearly as good.”

Sasuke couldn’t help his lip quirking up at the pure enthusiasm of the blond. Actually texting his number had been a bit of an impulsive decision but as the night progressed he couldn’t bring himself to regret it; after all he did make a damn good coffee.


End file.
